


The Mark of Cain

by chopwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't deal with his problems, Mark of Cain, Post First Born, Season 9, Team Free Will, maybe a little destiel, no shipping really here, post 9x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopwood/pseuds/chopwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the bunker after the events of First Born and Castiel has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I decided to write after watching this episode.

Castiel can feel him before he reaches the door.

Dean is walking up to the bunker, grinning at the sight of his brother and his best friend standing outside. His face falls when Cas pulls him roughly inside by the back of his jacket and shoves him against the wall.

"Cas! What the hell, man?!" Dean pushes at the immovable force holding him against the concrete. Sam rushed inside to see their aggressive exchange, but was held back by Cas.

"I swear, you two want to kill yourselves! What is wrong with you, Dean!? Do you even know what you have done!?" Cas breathes hot, angry breaths against Dean's face. He is close enough to smell the faint scent of peanut butter.

"Cas, it's fine. I know what I'm doing." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam pushed forward slightly.

"Dean, what the hell is going on? What did you do?" Cas pushed Dean roughly against the wall before releasing him and turning away.

"Go ahead, Dean. Lift your sleeve." Castiel turned to face him, his eyes flaming with angelic fury. Dean didn't move.

"Cas-"

"Show him, Dean! Show him what you did!" He was nearly crying with anger and sorrow. Cas grabbed his arm and ripped the sleeve up to reveal an angry red symbol blemishing the skin of his forearm. Sam's confusion showed on his face.

"What is that, Dean?" He reached his hand out, but Dean pulled away.

"It's nothing, just forget it." He pulled his sleeve down and went to walk downstairs, but Sam stopped him.

"Dean, this is exactly what gets you into trouble every single time. You can't deal with this crap by yourself. You need to let us in." Sam bent over to look Dean in the eyes. "Please, Dean." Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to face the two men.

"Look, Crowley and I found out how to kill Abbadon-" Sam opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, I worked with Crowley, shut it. The only thing that can kill her is this old weapon called the first blade, so we used a spell to find out where it was and it led us to this house in Missouri where we found Cain."

"Cain?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and Cas who didn't wear the same confused expression he did.

"Yes, that Cain. Bible Cain, murdered his brother and apparently became this big badass demon boss working for Lucifer, trained the Knights of Hell and then met this girl and then they tried to get rid of her, so he killed all the Knights...except Abbadon and then the girl died and he retired and then we found him."

Dean pauses to catch his breath and Sam looks at him, still confused, but expectant. Cas watches, less angry, more resigned. He continues.

"Anyways, he says the only way that the blade works is with this sign," he motions to his arm. "The Sign of Cain, or whatever, so he gave it to me and Crowley is looking for the blade in the ocean and then we can gank Abbadon and then I'll gank Crowley and we'll be good. It's fine."

Dean finished his spiel quickly and rushed past Sam, gripping the burning in his arm as carefully as he could. Sam looked back at Cas who was walking down the stairs to catch up with Dean.

"Dean, do you even know what you've done? This mark isn't just for that blade. It is so much more dangerous than that. Can't you feel it? Even before you walked in, I could feel the darkness, the evil inside you. Looking at you, Dean, it's like...it's like looking into Hell." Dean turned around, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He ripped his sleeve up again, his arm looking even more inflamed than before.

"Don't you think I can feel it too, Cas? I know what Hell feels like, I know that heat. I thought if I could just do this, get rid of Abbadon, we might have a fighting chance. I didn't have a ch-"

"Dean! Stop!" Cas shouted moving once again so he was only mere inches from Dean's face. Neither of them blinked. "You have a choice. We all have a choice here! This is what we have been fighting for all this time, right? Our free will? Our right to choose, life or death, lies or truth, to choose what we make of ourselves? This is it, Dean. You made this choice, to take on Cain's burden, his cursed mark and you were going to hide it from your brother and I? Did you not learn anything from Gadreel? Have you not learned anything all this time?"

"Cas. Please, just...please." Dean was holding back his trembling emotions. His fears and failures were closer to the surface than he was comfortable with. He looked away, hoping to hide his weakness from Castiel. He couldn't bear the accusations in his eyes.

"Dean. You, you and your brother are so good and you try so hard, but your lives are worth more than you think. You don't need to pay penance with them. Please. Just let us help you. We need each other more than ever. Please." Dean collapsed into Castiel, shaking and quietly crying into his coat. Sam pulled the pair into his arms, his eyes sparkling with grief and relief.

"I'm sorry." Dean whimpered. "I'm sorry. I need you both. I need my family. I'm sorry." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean tighter. Sam held them close. The three collapsed on the ground still connected and close together.

"I know, Dean. We get it. We'll get through this. And believe me, none of us are well-adjusted. We're kind of a screwed up family." Sam breathed a light laugh and smiled at his brother who looked up at him from his awkward position under Cas' arm. Dean smiled back and wiped snot and tear stains from his face. He winced at the burn in his arm as he sat up and patted Cas on the knee and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"So...what were you two up to while I was gone...?" Dean laughed.

"Sam taught me how to hug." Cas said with a straight face.

"Cas wants a guinea pig!" Sam added when Dean gave him a strange look. The three boys laughed before trying to put their lives back together, piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was it... Haha Okay. I don't write as much as I should, so it kinda was lame and cliche and whatever.


End file.
